Крик
«Крик» (англ. Scream) — американский фильм ужасов, развлекательный хоррор, первый фильм из серии слэшеров Уэса Крэйвена. Премьера фильма состоялась 18 декабря 1996 года, вышла на экраны кинотеатра AMC Theatres в Вествуде, Калифорния, а в широкий прокат попала 20 декабря 1996 года. Сюжет Интересные факты * Дьюи (Дэвид Аркетт) должен был погибнуть в финале фильма. На тест-просмотрах зрителям очень понравился данный персонаж, и Уэс Крэйвен решил оставить его в живых, для чего специально пересняли концовку фильма. Если внимательно присмотреться к сцене, в которой Билли (Скит Ульрих) бьет Гэйл (Кортни Кокс), и она падает на Дьюи, то можно заметить, что Дьюи не дышит, т. к. предполагалось, что он уже мертв. Каждый раз, когда мы видим Дьюи после ножевого ранения (но перед финальной сценой), он всегда лежит неподвижно. * Единственная сцена, где в костюм убийцы был одет кто-то из актеров, а не каскадер — сцена появления убийцы за спиной Рэнди, смотревшего телевизор в гостиной. Скит Ульрих специально попросил режиссера позволить ему надеть костюм для этой сцены. * Смерть директора Химбри была специально добавлена в фильм после того, как Боб Вайнштейн заметил, что примерно 30 страниц сценария не содержат ни единой смерти. Он сказал Кевину Уильямсону, что кто-то должен обязательно умереть. Впоследствии добавление данной сцены в сценарий позволило Кевину Уильямсону найти хорошую причину для того, чтобы почти все гости покинули вечеринку незадолго до концовки фильма. * Идея с дверцей для кошки на двери гаража принадлежала ассистенту Кевина Уильямсона. Первоначально планировалось, что Татум умрет от двери гаража, обрушивающейся на её шею. * В сцене, в которой Рэнди смотрит «Хэллоуин» (1978), он постоянно повторяет «Джеми, сзади», обращаясь к Джеми Ли Кертис. В тоже самое время убийца находится сзади Рэнди, которого сыграл Джеми Кеннеди. * В первой сцене фильма бойфренд Кэйси был «выпотрошен». Данная сцена является ссылкой на первый фильм Уэса Крэйвена, «Последний дом слева» (Last House On The Left). Такая же участь постигла первую жертву, Филлиса Стоуна, который был «выпотрошен», пытаясь спастись от Сэди и Уизел. * Когда Стью обнаруживает, что кто-то взял пистолет, он говорит: «Ээ… Хьюстон, у нас проблема» (Ah… Houston, we have a problem). Данная фраза отсутствовала в сценарии и является импровизацией Мэтью Лилларда. * Сцена, в которой труп Кэйси висит на дереве, очень похожа на начало Suspiria (1977). * Когда Сидни заходит в свой дом, убийца появляется из кладовки точно так же, как и Майкл Майерс в сцене убийства Боба в «Хэллоуине» (1978). * Когда Сидни выпрыгивает из кладовки и вонзает острие зонтика в Билли, каскадер, дублирующий в этой сцене Нив Кэмпбелл, должен был ударить по специальной подкладке на груди Скита Ульриха. Первый удар пришелся по подкладке, но второй попал в незащищенную область груди Ульриха (реакция Ульриха на второй удар хорошо заметна в фильме). Данный дубль вошел в окончательный монтаж фильма, так как Уэс Крэйвен сохранил его из-за достоверности. * Татум спрашивает Сидни: «Если про тебя снимут фильм, кто тебя будет играть?», на что Дьюи замечает: «Страшно подумать, я думаю, может быть, молодая Мег Райан?». Сидни отвечает им: «Да скорее Тори Спеллинг, с моим-то везением». В «Крике 2», из интервью о фильме «Удар Ножом» (фильм в фильме), мы узнаём, что именно Тори Спеллинг и играет Сидни. * Фредди Принц мл. мог исполнить роль Стью. * После выхода фильма продажи телефонов с определителем номера выросли более чем в три раза. * Изначально Кевин Патрик должен был сыграть Билли. Не получив этой роли, он всё-таки появился в фильме, сыграв бойфренда Дрю Бэрримор. * «Крик» — дебют Кевина Уильямсона в качестве сценариста. * Продолжительность начальной сцены с участием Дрю Бэрримор — 12 минут. * Дом, показанный в начальной сцене фильма, находится через дорогу от дома, использованного при съёмках «Куджо» (1983). * Дом Татум находится через дорогу от дома, использованного для съёмок фильма «Тень сомнения» (1943). * В фильме содержатся спойлеры к «Пятнице, 13-е» (1980). * Фраза Стью «Я всегда хотел тебя, Сид!» (I always had a thing for ya, Sid!) и ответ Сидни «Размечтался!» (In your dreams!) являются импровизацией Мэтью Лилларда и Нив Кэмбелл. * Татум говорит, что ситуация напоминает фильмы Уэса Карпентера. Это имя составлено из имени Уэса Крэйвена, который является режиссером «Крика», и фамилии Джона Карпентера, который снял «Хэллоуин» (1978). * Когда тинейджеры смотрят «Хэллоуин» (1978), кто-то из них говорит, что кровь слишком фальшивая, слишком красная. На самом деле в «Хэллоуине» очень мало насилия и крови. * Когда зрители видят убийцу в костюме и маске, то его в большинстве случаев играл каскадер, а не актер. * Кевин Уильямсон хотел, чтобы роль Сидни Прескотт исполнила Молли Рингволд. Она отказалась от роли, мотивируя это тем, что в 27 лет будет невозможно сыграть ученицу старших классов школы. * На роль Татум Райли рассматривались Минди Кларк, Ребекка Гэйхарт, Шарлота Айанна. В итоге роль досталась Роуз МакГован. * Джозеф Уипп, который сыграл шерифа Бёрка, также снимался в «Кошмаре на улице Вязов», где он сыграл сержанта полиции Паркера. * Роуз МакГован специально перекрасилась в блондинку, для того чтобы цвет её волос отличался от цвета волос Нив Кэмбелл. * В фильме можно дважды заметить упоминания «Клерков»: постер в видеопрокате и видеокассета в сцене, в которой смотрят «Хэллоуин». * Дрю Бэрримор и Нив Кэмбэлл не встречались до начала съёмок с Роджером Л. Джексоном, который исполнил роль «голоса». * Во всех сценах, в которых убийца говорит по телефону, мы слышим голос Роджера Л. Джексона, который разговаривал с актерами по сотовому телефону. Однажды местная полиция связалась со съёмочной группой, попросив прояснить ситуацию с телефонными звонками. Полицейские думали, что настоящий убийца звонит кому-то из съёмочной группы. * Кассету с фильмом «Клерки» можно заметить в сцене, в которой Гэйл устанавливает миниатюрную камеру во время вечеринки. «Клерки» были выпущены компанией Miramax. Трилогия «Крик» была выпущена компанией Dimension Films, которая является дочерней компанией Miramax. Кевин Смит (режиссер «Клерков») и Джейсон Мьюс исполнили роли-камео Молчаливого Боба и Джея соответственно в «Крике 3». * Сестра Дэвида Аркетта, Патриция Аркетт, исполнила одну из ролей в «Кошмаре на улице Вязов 3: Воины сна», продюсером и сценаристом которого был Уэс Крэйвен. * Кэйси говорит, что все продолжения к «Кошмару на улице Вязов» отстой. Уэс Крэйвен продал права на продолжения к «Кошмару на улице Вязов» до того как фильм вышел в прокат. Также ему не понравилось большинство продолжений. * В одной из сцен Татум одета в футболку, на которой написано число 10. Точно такую же футболку носил персонаж Джонни Деппа в «Кошмаре на улице Вязов» (1984). * Уборщик в школе, которого сыграл Уэс Крэйвен, одет в костюм Фредди Крюгера из «Кошмара на улице Вязов» (1984). * Сцена, в которой Билли залезает в комнату Сидни, очень похожа на сцену из «Кошмара на улице Вязов» (1984), в которой тоже самое делает персонаж Джонни Деппа. * Когда родители Кэйси приезжают домой и обнаруживают, что что-то случилось, отец говорит матери: «Иди в дом Макензи». Данная фраза — цитата из «Хэллоуина» (1978). * В фильме можно услышать песню «Don’t Fear the Reaper». Персонажи «Хэллоуина» (1978) Энни и Лори слушают в машине ту же самую композицию. * Нож, которым пользуется убийца в трилогии «Крик», — тот же самый нож, который использовала миссис Вурхис в «Пятнице 13-е». * Джанин Гарофало отклонила предложение исполнить роль Гэйл Вэдерс. * Постер фильма с участием Джеми Ли Кертис «Мамины дети» (Mother’s Boys) можно увидеть в видеопрокате. В фильме также упоминается еще один фильм с её участием — «Их поменяли местами» (Trading Places). * Кэйси, отвечая на вопрос убийцы, повторяет фразу Рэйчел из «Хэллоуин 4: Возвращение Майкла Майерса» (1988): «It’s Jason, I saw that movie 20 god damn times, it’s Jason!» (Это Джейсон, я смотрела фильм 20 раз, это Джейсон!). Интонация голоса также сохранена. * Начало фильма очень похоже на начало картины «Когда звонит незнакомец» (1979). * Фильм содержит многочисленные ссылки на различные фильмы ужасов. * Фамилия Билли — Лумис. Точно такая же фамилия была у персонажа Дональда Плезанса в Хэллоуин (1978), которая в свою очередь повторяет фамилию любовника Марион Крэйн в «Психо» (1960). * Дом Татум в «Крике» находится через дорогу от дома, который использовали для съёмок в Pollyanna (1960). * Планировалось, что съёмки фильма пройдут в школе города Санта Роза (Santa Rosa), но после того как руководители школы прочитали сценарий, они отказались предоставить здание школы для съёмок. Съёмки фильма были перенесены в Хэлдсбург (Healdsburg). * На роль Сидни Прескотт рассматривались Мелисса Джоан Харт, Холли Мари Комбс, Риз Уизерспун. В итоге роль досталась Нив Кэмбелл. * Роуз МакГоун на самом деле могла пролезть через дверцу для кошки на двери гаража. * В романе Уильяма Фолкнера (William Faulkner) «Когда я лежал, умирая» (As I Lay Dying) (1930) присутствуют персонажи под именем Скит МакГован и Дьюи. В «Крике» сыграли Скит Ульрих и Роуз МакГован, а также присутствует персонаж под именем Дьюи. * Сцена, в которой телефонная трубка выскальзывает из рук Билли и бьет по голове Стью, была случайностью. Но Уэс Крэйвен сохранил данную сцену при окончательном монтаже из-за правдивой реакции Стью. * Линда Блэр исполнила роль-камео: она сыграла репортера, произносящую фразу: «Люди хотят знать, люди имеют право знать» (People want to know, they have a right to know). * Кортни Кокс и Дэвид Аркетт встретились и влюбились друг в друга на съемочной площадке. Чуть позднее состоялась свадьба. * Риз Уизерспун отказалась от роли Сидни Прескотт. * Рабочее название картины — «Очень страшное кино» (Scary Movie). Через 4 года на свет появился пародийный фильм с этим названием. * В ходе съемок было использовано около 50 галлонов бутафорской крови. * Когда продюсер картины Боб Вайнштейн впервые увидел рабочий материал фильма, он выразил явное неодобрение выбором маски убийцы и посоветовал взять на выбор семь масок, отснять с их использованием одну и ту же сцену и уже тогда принять окончательное решение. Но в тот момент уже активно велись съемки сцены с участием Дрю, и было решено дождаться их окончания, чтобы решить, менять маску убийцы или нет. Отснятый материал удовлетворил Вайнштейна, и до окончания съемочного процесса нареканий от него больше не поступало. * Уэс Крэйвен нашел зловещую маску в одном из магазинчиков Калифорнии. С тех пор, на волне успеха картины, объемы продаж этих масок увеличились на порядок. * В сцене, когда убийца в маске врывается в дом Кейси и получает удар по лицу телефоном, в костюме убийцы был сам Уэс Крэйвен — режиссер фильма. В остальных сценах с участием киллера принимали участие различные участники съемочной группы (не актеры). * Чтобы лицо Дрю в кадре выглядело более натуралистичным и испуганным, Уэс Крэйвен рассказывал ей жуткие истории о проявлении жестокости животными по отношению друг к другу. Как известно, Берримор очень любит животных и давным-давно ведет вегетарианский образ жизни. * На главную роль была практически утверждена Дрю Берримор. Однако в расписании актрисы возникли незапланированные сдвиги, и она согласилась сыграть второстепенную роль — роль Кейси Беккер. В ролях Ссылки * Киносценарий фильма на русском языке. * Scream на на сайте Inernet Movie Database. * Крик на сайте КиноПоиск. * Scream на сайте Rotten Tomatoes. * Крик на сайте Википедия. en: Scream Категория:Фильмы